


Down the Rabbit Hole

by Aaronlisa



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-03
Updated: 2011-10-03
Packaged: 2017-10-24 06:36:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/260233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaronlisa/pseuds/Aaronlisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faith tosses a stake at the younger Slayer and then walks into the cemetery</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down the Rabbit Hole

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brutti_ma_buoni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brutti_ma_buoni/gifts).



> Written for the doppleganger round at LJ's femslash_minis for Brutti_ma_buoni who wanted to see junior!Slayer Buffy/senior!Slayer Faith along with a setting outside of Sunnydale, some kind of conflict about who's in charge and laughing a little too much. This is an AU take on Season Three. There's also implied Faith/Kendra.

By the time the cab pulls up in front of the apartment building that she calls home, Buffy's quieted down and it's easier for Faith to get her out of the cab and into the building. They make it up the four flights of stairs and into her apartment. They both fall down on the couch.

"I liked watching you dance," Buffy says.

"Uhm okay," Faith replies. "I think you should get some sleep."

"I'm not tired."

"I am."

"Really? I thought you could go for hours and hours. At least that's what Willie said."

"Don't believe everything he says," Faith tells her.

"But he told me such interesting things about you."

Before Faith can stop her, Buffy's crawling into her lap and kissing her. It feels good but Faith's not the type of girl who'll take advantage of someone like Buffy. The blonde's earlier words haunt her and she knows that this is most likely just the alcohol that she'd been drinking. Somehow she manages to pull herself away from Buffy and she manages to ignore the blonde's adorable pout.

"You're not into girls, remember?" Faith asks as she gently pushes Buffy off of her lap.

"Maybe you're my exception?"

"Maybe this is a conversation better had when you've had a little less to drink."

"You don't like me?"

"I barely know you," Faith quietly says.

Buffy pouts again. "But I wanna kiss you."

There's a part of her that wants nothing more than to give into Buffy and to kiss the blonde but she refuses to let herself get emotionally attached to the Slayer. She'd tried that before and it only ended up in heartbreak. And even if Kendra's ghost wasn't still haunting her (and Kendra's death the only reason why Buffy was here in Boston), well there's still her Watcher.

"Look, let's just get some sleep and if you still want to kiss me in the morning, well we can talk about it then?" Faith suggests as she runs a hand through her tangled curls.

"But I wanna kiss you now," Buffy says.

"I am going to kill Willie," Faith mutters. "Kill him and then bring him back and kill him again."

"But he really likes you," Buffy supplies. "He knows you'd never look at someone like him but he thinks that you're a good person."

"That's nice, but it doesn't matter."

Faith pulls Buffy up off the couch and guides her down the hallway and into the guest bedroom. She pauses at the door and she thinks about how Kendra was the last Slayer to stay here and she suddenly doesn't want Buffy in that room. It's illogical and irrational but she can't bare the thought of the blonde Slayer sleeping in that bed. She pulls Buffy out of the doorway and takes her to her room.

"You can sleep here."

"In your bed?" Buffy asks as she turns around and plasters herself against Faith's body.

"Yeah without me though," Faith tells her as she gently pries Buffy off of her.

"But what if I get scared?"

"You're a Slayer," Faith says. "And I told you that you need to sober up before I'll cross that line."

Buffy pouts and makes her way to the bed and Faith watches as the younger Slayer falls onto the bed. She doubts that this attraction on Buffy's part is anything more than just loneliness and alcohol. Even if it was, she's not sure if she can do anything about it.

"I'm not as drunk as you think I am," Buffy tells her.

"Doesn't matter, anyhow we've got a long day tomorrow."

Faith turns away and walks back down the hallway and lays down on the living room couch. There was a time when she would have taken everything that Buffy had to offer and not worried about the consequences but she can't afford to not be responsible. Giles and Kendra had taught her that. Tomorrow she'll wake up, help Buffy over her hangover and she'll let the blonde make the first move.

 

((END))


End file.
